Ozawa's play
by thesavorofpan
Summary: It's a slight Lemon featuring Seta Soji and Yumi Ozawa. Seta is unhappy with is current life and current girlfriend and so when he has intercourse with her. He pretends she's other girls. There's a chapter to containing Yumi's pov
1. Ozawa's Play

Ozawa's Play By Alexisisinneed

He sighed as he threw off his school's uniform dress coat. He sat down on the edge of his futon wondering why in the world he bother going to school anyways. It's not like his friends wanted him anymore. He purposely stayed in Inaba after the case, but something happen that he couldn't explain why. Maybe it was the absence of his Persona power's, but his friends slowly drifted away. They were all moving on with their life and he was stuck here in a dull boring life. He missed the days where they all struggled to solve the case. He just missed their companionship when it got down to it.  
He missed the strong Chie, the passionate Yukiko, the Cheery Rise, and the intellectual Naoto. He had dated them all in the past two years. Yet each one decided that they were just better off friends. Seta Soji wasn't so sure about it.  
The door to the room opened up and in walked Yumi Ozawa. She was about his height, but she was thin and fragile looking. She smiled at him and her green eyes pierced him. She always looked at him like that. It bugged him more then he like to put on. She had short green hair that she kept out of her eyes using a hair pin. Soji examined her body and just like always he was disappointed. She wasn't as fit as Chie, She was too pale compared to Yukiko, she defiantly didn't compare to Rise in looks and her mind wasn't half as sharp as Naoto's. But Yumi was his closest friend and the only girl that would date him.  
"Hello, how was your day?" Yumi asked as she moved to sit at the couch.  
"It was okay." He lied he wanted to say it sucked just like the past year had.  
"Yeah?" She asked staring at him.  
She was inflated with him. She was in love with him. She wanted to spend every moment she could with him. So that's why she always snuck out of her house at night to come sleep over here. Soji didn't really mind. Even though he hated her, she was company and that was something he needed. He nodded his head yes to her question and motion for her to come over with his finger. She smirked and slowly walked over to him.  
"Will this cheer you up?: She asked as she threw her shirt off revealing her white bra.  
"Who said I needed cheering up?" Soji asked and Yumi smiled. She took off her bra showing him her petite breast. She threw her bra at him and he caught it placing it to the side.  
She put one leg to each side as she sat on his lap. She had this smile on her face. Soji knew what that smile was. It was the lover's gaze a look that spoke a thousand word. Yet made not a sound. She played with his silver hair running a hand down the side of his face. With that smile always that smile. She slowly kissed him passionately her tongue tasting every last bit of his mouth. She continued to kiss him running her hands through his hair. He closed his eyes and pretend that he was kissing Chie. He still could remember her taste. She tasted sweet and not plain like Yumi. He could remember that time at the riverbed under the tree. Chie's back against the tree, her face completely red, their hands locked together, and their mouths locked together each other revaluating in the wonder's of each others mouth. Yumi broke the kiss and looked down catching her breath. Through out the kiss Soji must have subconsciously removed the hair pin and her hair was covering her eyes. He tilted her chin up. If he wanted to relive those moments he had with Chie kissing under the tree then he needed her to play along. She smiled at him with that lovers gaze of hers. She kissed him again and he felt into himself again. Reliving the those precious moments under the tree with Chie. "Chie, huh?" Yumi whispered as Soji slowly kissed down her neck.  
"What?" Soji asked not quite hearing what she said.  
She didn't respond the only sound that she made was the soft moans as Soji's hand found her womanhood down below. He was kissing her neck toying with a spot on her neck as his hand ran circles down below. Yumi was blushing just like Yukiko would. He could still remember those precious memories with Yukiko at the shrine. Leaning against a pole. Yukiko blushing deeply at their closeness and scared that someone might catch them. But she wanted to do this it was her idea after long. Soji was her prince and she was his princess. She was his for the taking.  
He felt her climax down below and her loud moan broke his illusion. She was panting and looking down again. Her hair covering her eyes again. He removed his hand from down below and smiled looking up at the ceiling wishing that it was Yukiko who had just climaxed and not this Yumi Ozawa. When he looked back at her she was smiling that lovers gaze again. He though she was such a sap. He moved his hand to play with her again. After all if he wanted to remember Yukiko then Yumi needed to be there.  
"Yukiko, already?" She whispered moving his hand away from her.  
"It would be selfish if you just pleased me all night." She told him smiling at him.  
"Oh?" He asked as she unbutton his pants.  
She was on her knee's now. She wanted to please Soji. For some reason that made him think of Rise. His relationship Rise was probably the best one he had. She always wanted to make things special between the two of them. Every moment had to be perfect so that they would remember it for the rest of their lives. Together...forever, but they wouldn't be. Instead Seta Soji was stuck with this Yumi Ozawa who had his thing in her mouth.  
But still Yumi hadn't been the only girl to go down for him. Rise did it for him on Valentines day. He closed his eyes tilted his back and thought of that day when Rise went down for him. He let out a loud moan and climaxed bringing him out of the illusion. He looked at Yumi who was wipping a bit of her mouth as he figured that she must've swallowed for him. She smiled at him with that lover's gaze of hers.  
"I was Rise?" She whispered and he couldn't make out what she said.  
"Umm Yumi?" He asked and she grew suddenly very curious.  
"You want more?" She asked and he nodded.  
"Anything for you." She said with that smile of hers.  
"I love you." She said and he nodded.  
She stood up and took of her skirt and wet underwear. She sat down atop of him.  
In fact he didn't want to have sex with Yumi. He despised Yumi, she was clingy and needy. Yet she was oblivious to his utter hatred that he had for her. She was moaning a top of him a perfect time to fall back into one of his fantasy again. In his play he couldn't and wouldn't notice the crying form of Yumi Ozawa whispering I love you atop of him.

Fin. 


	2. Ozawa's Actor

Ozawa's Actor A Fanfic by Alexisisinneed

She walked out of Yosagami High School to feel he rain pouring down on her head. She unfolded her umbrella to shield her from the rain. School sucked to say at the least. She was struggling with her grades and a top of that her mother was increasingly indifferent to her all the time. She didn't understand what was with this sudden change that was going on in her life. She was nearing the gate of the school when she tripped and fell in a puddle soaking her uniform. She knew she didn't fall on her own. Some one had tripped her, she knew it.  
"Try to stay on your feet, Yumi." Ai Ebihara teased behind her.  
Yumi Ozawa turned her head to see that bitch Ai behind her. Yumi's green eyes stared at her with pure haltered. She wanted nothing more than just to jump up and strangle that bitch right then and there. But noticing the group of girls behind Ai, she wisely held back her anger. Instead she picked herself up and her things and started on her way home.  
She didn't want to go home. She didn't want to see her unloving mother. She need Seta Soiji right now. Yumi Ozawa was in love with Seta Soiji with all her heart and soul. She feel in love with him because he was always there to support her. That was at least two years ago. The Seta Soiji of today was a different man. Who didn't love her. She knew deep down that Seta Soiji was not in love with her, but that didn't matter to Yumi.  
Yumi clenched her fist in rage at the mere thought Chie Satonaka, Rise Kujikawa, Yukiko Amagi, and Naoto Shirogane. They had stolen her precious Seta away from them and replace him with this actor. This actor who only used Yumi to create a play, but she didn't care.  
She reached into her bag pulling out the key that was a copy of Seta's house key. She unlocked the front door and walked in. Taking off her shoes she placed down her school bag and place down to the side. She folded her umbrella back up and looked up the stairs.  
"Oh, hello Yumi-Chan!" Nanoko greeted.  
"Hello, Nanoko." Yumi greeted back.  
"Spending the night again?" Nanoko asked.  
"What?" Yumi asked surprised at the bluntness of Nanoko's question.  
"Just make sure you use protection." Nanoko said before waking off leaving the poor embarrassed Yumi to herself.  
Yumi rushed up the stairs she had to Seta Soiji. She had to see her soul mate. She opened the door and walked into to see a quite depressed looking Seta Soiji lying on his Futon. Yumi was torn. She wanted to spend time with Seta, maybe watch a movie and cuddle, but that look. He was unhappy, but she knew how to fix that. Have sex with him and he can put on his play. That actor could put on his play.  
"How was your day?" She asked just to start some small talk.  
"It was okay." He lied of course. She wondered if Seta knew that you could never lie to someone who loves you. They know all your signs, they can read you like an open book. Seta Soiji was unhappy, but she could fix that if she lets this actor have his way. She surrendered.  
"Will this cheer you up?" She asked taking off her school blouse to reveal her white bra.  
"Who ever said I needed cheering up?" He asked. She smile at his ignorance. She took off her bra and through at him. She wondered if Seta found her body attractive. Did her body compared those four demons? Probably not.  
She placed a leg on each side of him and sat down. She ran a hand through his silver hair. She loved him. She knew that. She couldn't help, but stare into his eyes wishing that one day this actor would go away and her Seta Soiji would come back to her. Her hand ran down his face before she kissed him passionately. She was begging please to feel the undying love that she had for him through that kiss. He tasted like tea. She love that. He broke the kiss to look at her. The look in his eyes was like he was in some far off place. "Oh...Chie..." He whispered and his words stabbed Yumi's heart it always hurt when it began.  
The actor kissed her and she let him. Even though she wanted to push him away. Even though she wanted to scream in his face. Even though she wanted to cry. Her heart wouldn't allow it.  
"Chie you have such smooth hair." He whispered removing the hair pin that was holding back her hair.  
"I love you, Chie." He whispered kissing her passionately as her hair fell in front of her eyes.  
This kiss was the longest out of the three. It was full of Seta's passion, but not for Yumi Ozawa, but for Chie Satonaka. He broke the kiss thinking that she needed break to catch her breath, but she was gasping to control back tears that wanted to flood forward.  
"Chie, huh?" She found herself whispering as Seta began to toy with her neck.  
"What?" She heard him ask.  
She didn't want to answer that question. She let soft moans escape from her mouth as she felt him toy down below "Your such a dirty girl, Yukiko." Seta said as his hand teased her body. Yumi wasn't surprised.  
"Am I?" She asked playing along.  
"Yeah." Seta answered sticking a finger inside her making her flinch just slightly.  
She felt the burning emotion swelling inside her.  
"I'm about to cum, Seta!" She yelled moaning loudly.  
"You have no stamina." He teased as she moaned loudly in his ear.  
"It's because your just too good." She teased back.  
It was about to burst.  
"I love you, Seta!" She shouted knowing full well that she was about to climax.  
"I love you too, Yukiko!" He shouted back.  
She let out one final loud moan climaxing. Again she was breathing loudly trying to catch her breath. He was day dreaming about Yukiko. She knew it, she didn't have to be a mind reader to figure that out.  
"Yukiko already?" She whispered as his hand moved backed down to play with her again.  
"It would be selfish of me if you just pleased me all night." She lied smiling at him. In truth she just didn't want to be Yukiko anymore.  
"Oh?" He asked as she unbutton his pants.  
She loved Seta Soiji. Going down for him didn't bother her one bit. Anything to please him. She pulled out his manhood from his boxers and began to stroke it softly liking the soft moans that were escaping his mouth. She lick the tip and he flinched at the touch. She wasn't much of a tease. So she gripped his manhood and put it in her mouth. she began the motion. Moving her head back and forth drawing louder and louder moans from him.  
"Rise...that feels so good..." The actor said to love sick Yumi.  
She paused it always hurt to know that he was thinking of another girl while she was having sex with him "Please don't stop, Rise." The actor said and Yumi really wanted to stop. She wanted to run out of that room. She wanted her Soiji back!  
"I love you, Rise. You know that." The actor said and she surrender. She continued again this time increasing the pace.  
It went on for a few more minutes of him moaning loudly and her sucking. "I love you, Rise!" He shouted climaxing in her mouth.  
She looked down and ponder whether or not to spit it out. She couldn't do that. That actor was Seta too. What better way to show she loved him then swallow? She swallowed wiping a bit from the corner of her mouth. The actor had said. "I love you , Chie.", "I love you, Yukiko", and "I love you, Rise.". But where was the I love you Yumi? Where the fuck was it? She was angry, furious with him. Why wasn't she enough? Why couldn't he forget about the girls who ditched him and focus on the girl who was still here by his side? She forced a smile, Seta Shouji was her soul mate. At least he was using her, but...  
"I was Rise..." She whispered reminding herself that Seta had no feelings for her at all.  
"Umm, Yumi?" He asked and she wanted to scream get the fuck away from me, but she couldn't. She wouldn't.  
"You want more?" She surrendered and he nodded.  
"Anything for you." She said removing the rest of her articles of clothing. She figured that he would never understand the double nature of what she just said.  
She sat on top of him. Riding him as he fell back into another fantasy. She started to bawl hysterically as she whispered I love you over and over again. She looked away not wanting to see that actors face. But what she saw was a knife that he had used earlier that day to peel an orange. She grabbed it. He was nearing his climax she could tell. She had slept with him a lot and she understood his stamina.  
"Naoto!" He screamed as he climaxed.  
"I love you!" She screamed as she plunge the knife down into his chest.  
He had no breath to scream as she. took out the knife and stabbed again and again. Repeatly screaming I love you after each stab. In a moment the knife was out and about to back in she saw the last of his life leave his body. She backed away from the dead body putting her hands up in denial of the horrible act that had played out.  
"No..." She whispered through sobs and tears. She saw the knife.

Dojima marched up the stairs deciding that he needed to have a talk with Seta about what he could and not do with his girlfriend. When he had come home Nanoko told him all about the screaming that went on upstairs. He knocked on the door. No answer.  
"Seta, I'm coming in!" Dojima yelled he opened the door.  
The lights were off so he couldn't see anything, but his detective instincts told him something was up. He flicked the lights on.  
Seta Soiji was bloody life lifeless corpse and laying next to him was the lifeless corpse of Yumi Ozawa.  
Fin 


End file.
